


Singapore Sunrise

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Singapore Grand Prix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Lando awakens on the day of the Singapore Grand Prix thinking over his mistakes from qualifying. It's up to George to lift his spirits up.





	Singapore Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This is set on the morning of the Singapore Grand Prix where Lando and George are sharing a room together. Lando wakes up and can only think about the previous day and it is George's job to make him feel better about himself. I personally thought that Lando was putting himself down a lot after qualifying so comfort and fluff is needed in this story! Please send in any prompts you may have and I hope you enjoy this story!

The early morning sun of Singapore awoke Lando from his slumber as he gazed over at the light that was peaking in through the curtains. He didn't want to know what time it was. Too early. He made an attempt to get up out of the bed when an arm tightened around his waist. A small smile spread over his face. He turned around to see George peacefully sleeping behind him. They knew it was risky to share a room together the night before a race but George knew that Lando was feeling miserable over qualifying so he insisted on staying with him for the night. Lando admired George in this quiet moment that they had together in the contrast of a usual chaotic race weekend where they were always busy with their own teams. It was moments like this that Lando liked but would never admit. That he could look over at George and this how lucky had he got, to have someone like him. George was sleeping, curled up behind the younger driver with his soft, brown hair all crumpled. Lando didn't want to leave this moment but there was something calling him to look out at the sight of the rising sun. He carefully unwrapped George's hand from around his waist to place it on the bed as he slowly made his way over to the curtains. A grumble from behind made him nearly laugh out loud but he looked back over at his boyfriend who let out a deep breath and settled back into sleep after the small disturbance. Lando quietly opened the curtains a little more, trying not to let too much sunlight in as he didn't want to wake up George. 

Singapore was beautiful. It was the first time Lando had ever been here. He had been there for a week to get to grips with the heat and to train but this was the first time he had been able to admire the real beauty of a country from the safety and comfort of a hotel room. The sunrise was amazing. The sky seemingly glowing in more than one colour as the day started to begin. In contrast when night would arrive, the sky would be dark and Singapore would light up. He couldn't think about that. The dark colours. Not yet. Yesterday had been a disaster. A stupid mistake, a few mistakes had cost him places in a race where overtaking would be virtually impossible. It meant putting more pressure on the team to get the pit strategy correct. To undercut Renault. His teammate was 7th. He had performed better than Lando. The younger driver didn't really like to compare with his teammate but at least Carlos had performed well... unlike Lando. He hid a sigh. It was impossible not to feel stupid, to feel that he had put the car in a bad position. The race had not even taken place and yet he couldn't help but be negative.

Lando was thrown from his thoughts by warm arms wrapping around his waist and if he didn't know any better he would have assumed that it was a big teddy bear which was now attached to his back. But it wasn't. 

"What are you doing out of bed?" A voice asked.

Lando sighed as he held onto George's arms which held him tightly.

"I was just thinking about yesterday." He answered.

A chin was placed on Lando's bare shoulder. George was at a height where he often rested his chin on Lando's head in a hug although he tried not to make too much fun of his boyfriend's smaller size given that it was often a disadvantage in racing. George on the other hand was like a daddy long legs. He was way too tall.

Lando tried not to shudder when a kiss was placed on his shoulder.

"We talked about this. You did your best." Said George, softly. 

"It wasn't my best. I can't believe how stupid I was." Lando replied.

Arms tightened around him and he tried not to grumble.

"You shouldn't talk yourself down. You're an amazing driver and you will fight back from this. Race day is where you collect points." George stated.

"It won't be easy." Said Lando, quietly.

"Who said F1 was easy?"

Lando tried not to smile at George's attempts to make him feel better. He almost squeaked in surprise when the arms that held him spun him around to face a sleepy looking George. The younger Brit braced his hands on George's chest whilst the older driver wrapped him arms around Lando's back.

"You are amazing, you know." Lando smiled indulgently.

George let out a nervous chuckle.

"I don't think so." He replied.

"You are." Whispered Lando.

He pushed himself on his tip toes slightly and leaned forward to press his lips against George's. They kissed slowly and softly and when Lando raised a hand to run through his boyfriend's soft hair, George let out a contented sigh and Lando finally began to relax. It was George who pulled away first as he rested his forehead against Lando's. The younger Brit laughed as he saw George struggling to hold back a yawn.

"Come on let's go back to bed. You can get pretty cranky without much sleep." Lando whispered.

"I don't get cranky." Mumbled George.

Lando let out a hum and pulled away from George, smiling when the taller man whined at the distance. Lando pulled the curtains shut before letting his boyfriend drag him back to bed. George settled on his back and pulled Lando to rest against his chest, the older man losing his battle with sleep now that he was back lying down in bed.

"You'll do great tomorrow, you'll see." George slurred, sleepily.

Lando, however, understood every word. 

He raised his head to look at George who eventually succumbed to sleep. He kissed George's forehead gently before settling back down again.

"Thank you for believing in me."

The soft and quiet words seemed to go unanswered.

Tightened arms around his back and waist made it clear that he was given a silent response.


End file.
